Ten Days
by MsMxAnna
Summary: Finn is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now he's been stolen. Ten days. That's how long I have to find him and rescue him. Or he's dead. AU Finchel - On Hiatus
1. Finding Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**A/N 1: All mistakes are mine!  
**

* * *

**Ten Days  
**

Chapter 1: Finding Me

* * *

Gifts are rare things. Only a few people on earth have it, and they are all spread over our planet.

In the little silly excuse for a city called Lima many gifted people lives. I'm one of the few. But I'm different. Gifted people are supposed to be stunningly beautiful with thick shiny hair and spot-free skin. They are all incredible smart, like straight-A's-in-every-class-smart. Gifted people's eyes always spark like hundreds of stars has moved into them and shines like they're still in the night sky. The eyes are probably the clearest sign, if you don't count the inhuman powers.

I don't have the beauty (Sure, I'm not ugly either, but you get it.) or the sparkling eyes, only the ability to read other people's mind. Most gifted people find their power when they are about five years old. They play in the mud in their backyard and suddenly they can shoot fireballs out of their palms or something. Their parents get all "Oh, my baby is chosen," and soon ends up with a burn mark or two. Lovely.

I on the other way, didn't find out about my condition until I was thirteen. I was in class a sunny afternoon, peacefully reading a book about cell proliferation when I heard the boy with the Mohawk who was sitting behind me say something.

_"Berry, you've got one of a nice ass. I'm sure you would look so good in my bed, without clothes." _he said in a little faint voice. I was surprised, if not even shocked that someone would say that about me, the biggest freak in the school, out loud. And I'm certainly shocked that a thirteen-year-old would say something like that. I turned around in my chair and glared at the boy whose name I think was Noah. He looked at me with a wondering expression on his face. "What?" he asked quietly.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't ever talk about my butt like that. I don't want to be your little wannabe if that's what you think."

Noah looked more than shocked when I said that, almost frightened and I didn't understand why. I had clearly heard what he'd said and it's pretty weird no one else heard him. _"Did I say that out loud?"_ he questioned in that blurry voice. Now it's my turn to be surprised. His mouth didn't move at all when he spoke. "I didn't say anything about you, loser. Only in your dreams."

Now his mouth was moving. This was really confusing. What was this? Could he mime or something? Or was I going crazy? I would bet my money on the second option. No way that boy could mime.

I nodded a quick okay before I turned around again, facing the blackboard. I tried to concentrate on my work again but it was hard. I heard loud murmurs behind me all the time and it was very disturbing. I couldn't really understand how Miss Stephen couldn't hear it.

The weirdest thing was that everyone was talking to themselves. I could hear someone whine about how long the class was and someone else counts. I could _hear_ some girl daydream about a boy. But all voices sounded a little off, like I was listening with a cover on my head.

I started to worry that I actually was going crazy. When the class ended I hurried out the door as fast as I could, trying to escape the murmuring voices in the back of my head. I met Santana and Quinn, my two best friends, at my locker. Both Santana and Quinn are gifted; they have the beauty, the eyes, the brains (Okay, Quinn doesn't have that,) and of course powers. Together we make a great little trio. They and me.

Quinn Fabray; maybe known as The Ice-Queen. And she really is the Ice-Queen. Not that she's mean or something, she's one of the nicest people I know. No, she has the power to freeze water. It comes very handy actually. Like when you want a Popsicle but don't have any at home. You can just pour up some juice in a glass, put in a pin and freeze the water. Easy.

Then there is Santana Lopez. Santana has a very extraordinary power. She is what many calls chameleon-cursed. There's many people who have this but different sorts (Two people can't have the same power, there would be consequences and not good ones). When Santana sees someone their body and face translates into a picture that goes into a different kind of memory she's had ever since she was born. She can then copy their body and their face from the picture she has in her memory and transform into them. Many avoids Santana because of this. But she doesn't mind she told me and Quinn. "Seriously, who wants a crowd of people around you. You can't have any privacy."

And then there's me. Rachel Barbra Berry. Born December 18th 1994. Adopted by my two dads. Normal, ordinary. So not special you can be (Except my fantastic singing voice of course.) It's always been that way. Quinn and Santana and the third wheel; me.

"Hey Rach!" Santana cheered happily as she came closer to me with Quinn attached to her hip. Quinn smiled widely at me.

"Hi." I said half-heartedly. The two girl's smiles faltered. I looked at them with my chocolate eyes whilst they gave me concerned looks.

"What's up, Rachel?" Quinn asked with genuine unease in her soft, feminine voice. I shrugged a little and looked down on the floor. All of a sudden Quinn's facial features turned into something that looked close to fear. "Please don't say you're pregnant."

I flinched at Quinn's words and _my_ facial features turned into shock. "Quinn, that's such an inappropriate thing to say!"

Quinn licked her lips. "Why? It could be true. You've gotten your period."

How could she know that? I'm not exactly the person who screams it from the rooftops. "And how do know that Quinn?" I asked with traces of irritation and most of all embarrassment tracking my voice. Quinn looked down at the dirty floor.

"I may have looked through your bag." She said as I saw the red color from guilt and embarrassment spread over her cheeks. "And I may have found a box of tampons."

Santana glanced at Quinn whilst I glared. "Really Quinn?" Santana said, clearly amused. I was feeling everything besides amused that moment. "Why?" I cried out before Santana did. I could almost feel that she didn't have a good reason. Oh how right I'd been.

"Well, I needed to borrow a pair of socks and you always bring an extra pair so...I opened your locker and stole them."

I felt a small trace of frustration come crawling. She's as smart as a burned piece of paper, which I didn't believe is very smart. "Why would you steal them?" I asked and Santana nodded to show that she wanted to know the same thing. "You could just have asked."

Quinn cleared her throat before she began talking. "I didn't think of that." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, you both know how Mr Tagger insisted on having security-cameras in the janitor's closet?"

I nodded slowly as I began to understand where her story was going. And I thought that I would probably not like the end. "Go on." I said quickly.

Quinn curled a lock of blond hair around her finger that had fallen out from her ponytail.

"Well, I used your socks to cover the cameras so I could make-out with Puck in there."

I felt my mouth dry out a little bit. How could my best friend have a relationship like that with such a creep? Sure he's better than the Jewfro Jacob Ben Israel who always followed me around but still. A shiver of disgust raced down my spine. "Seriously Quinn? You are thirteen and so am I." I said, trying to calm down. "Which brings us back to the actual topic. No Quinn, I'm not pregnant."

"Because that would be really weird." Santana finished and I nodded firmly. It really would. Quinn snorted and crossed her arms. "It probably would be kind of odd since you're still a virgin. Right?"

"Okay let's go back to my problem." I didn't even answer Quinn. Sometimes she really scares me with her extreme stupidness. "I think I'm going crazy."

Santana frowned. "Huh? Why do you think that. To me you look completely normal. Even though you're wearing animal sweaters." Quinn nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah, you look great. Not pregnant or anything." I groaned loudly. How could she be gifted? She seriously has no brains at all. "Quinn, for the last time; I'm not preggo. Please, let it go."

I shook my fingers through my dark brown hair. I didn't thought that this would be so complicated. "Anyways, like I said, I think I might be crazy." I sighed. Santana and Quinn looked at me with worry in their beautiful eyes. "I heard voices in my head before. I sat in front of Noah-"

"Puck." Quinn corrected quickly. Santana nudged her with her elbow. I wanted to do the same.

"Whatever. I sat in front of _Puck _and suddenly he threw out some comment about my butt. So I turned around and told him to never do that again. Then this weird thing happened. I think he said "Did I say that out loud?" but I'm not sure. His voice was a little blurry. Anyways he didn't open his mouth when he said it. It was so creepy!"

Santana and Quinn looked at me with chock staining their beautiful faces. I understood them. I would probably do the same if they told me what I just told them. Santana cleared her throat and collected herself so she looked calm again. "What am I thinking right now?"

I furrowed my forehead. That was an odd question to ask. "Huh? Why would you ask me that? How can I know what's going on in your head?" My eyes widened. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Santana's face looked like it was made of beautiful marble. Quinn only looked confused. I understood her. "No, just tell me what I'm thinking right now. Concentrate."

I sighed but did as she said. I closed my eyes and was simply trying to reach Santana's thoughts. Nothing weird about that. But soon I heard a quiet mumble. It sounded like it was far away but I was getting closer. I could hear words in the mumble when it got closer. When it was close enough the words were clear as a day. _"Rachel, if you hear this you can read minds. Exciting, isn't it? I knew you were gifted. You've always fit in with me and Quinn. And you are too smart not to be gifted."_

I cut my mind from Santana's thoughts and opened my eyes. She grinned at me. Quinn smiled too, even though she probably didn't understand the seriousness in all this. I smiled a genuine smile to my best friends. "How?" I asked happily. "I mean I'm not beautiful the way you guys are. I don't have the eyes. Sure, I have the brains but I always thought I stole that from Quinn."

"Hey! I can be smart when I want to." Quinn said slightly offended, but I could hear the happiness in her voice. I just smiled at her. This was the moment I've been longing for. Being special.

Santana shrugged. "You can't ask 'how' in situations like this. It just happens." Santana wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "You can do this." she whispered in my ear. I smiled. Of course I would do this. "But please, don't tell everyone. It would just cause you a lot of trouble." she continued. I nodded. I understood why.

All of a sudden the bell rang through the hallway. Santana let go of me and I quickly said goodbye to her and Quinn. I opened my locker and gathered all my things that would be useful in history before I hurried away to class.

* * *

I entered the room and sat down in an empty seat. I putted my things on the table in front of me and looked at the empty seat beside me. Of course I'll be the one who would sit alone. To everyone I was still Rachel 'The Loser' Berry. The normal and boring person. I sighed. Well, at least I had space to move.

Five minutes after the class had started the door opened. My head flung up from my book. I saw this tall boy come inside the room. He had to be new because I'd never seen him before. He was really good looking. Maybe the most handsome boy I'd ever seen. He had hazel colored eyes and the same colored hair and probably the cutest dimples I've ever seen. He looked around the room before he looked at our teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the classroom."

Our teacher nodded. "It's alright Mr Hudson. You take the empty seat besides Miss Berry."

"Thank you." the boy replied before he started to walk towards me. Well not exactly to me, but to the seat beside me. He quietly sat down and opened his book. He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile. "Hi, I'm Finn." he said quietly to me. I looked up from my book again and smiled back at him. "Rachel." I whispered.

"Pretty name." he said and his smile widened a little as mine did too. "Thank you Finn. Yours isn't bad either."

We looked into each others eyes for a couple of seconds before he tore his eyes from mine and started studying. My smile faltered a little as I looked down at my own work. But soon I felt someones fingers on my arm, trying to get my attention. "Hey Rachel. Do you understand any of this?" Finn's whispering voice asked me.

Little did I know that this was the day our tether was created. And it would only grow stronger.

* * *

**A/N 2: As you see Quinn isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. She's like Brittany. Maybe a little smarter. But I like the Quinn-Rachel-Santana friendship better than the Brittany-Rachel-Santana friendship. But I think Brittany will appear in the story though.  
**

**I hope I will be able to write more now.** **Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me.**

**Please review, it always makes me so happy to know that someone's reading! The next chapter will be up soon!  
**

**And I say it again: All mistakes are mine!  
**


	2. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**A/N1: All mistakes are mine!  
**

* * *

**Ten Days  
**Chapter 2: Stolen**  
**

* * *

"Finn?" I ask the boy beside me. The sun is shining on my face and through my sunglasses. My eyes are half closed as I turn my head to look at Finn. He has his arm around my shoulders and I carefully draw small circle patterns on his T-shirt-clad chest. He turns his head to look at me too. **  
**

I bite my lip. I have been a little afraid of asking him to follow me to New York. But someday I have to ask, before it's too late. He's my boyfriend after all. And he knows Broadway is my dream. "Where are you going after high school?"

I hear how he sighs. "I actually don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

I move so I lie upon him, my shirt-clad chest touching his. I look into his hazel eyes. "Why?" I ask softly. "We're graduating soon, you know. You really should be thinking about your future."

He lifts his hand towards my face, stroking his palm softly against my skin. I close my eyes at the touch. "You are my future, Rach." he whispers lovingly. "I know it." I smile as lean down to kiss him. When my lips touch his I know it too. He is my future.

_"I love you Rachel." _His mind says. I smile into the kiss. He is the only one except Santana and Quinn who knows about my condition. It wasn't really planned that he was going to get to know it but sometimes I'm stupid too, as I accidentally answered one of his unsaid questions. Maybe not the smartest thing to do but to my big relief he took the news coolly, he didn't judge me. That made me love him even more.

As we pull away I stroke his cheek. "I love you too." I whisper back.

* * *

Days when Finn isn't at school sucks. Like in the I-want-to-punch-something kind of way. Because at McKinley we have a football team (of course) and a slushy machine and if you put those two together they'll make a dangerous combination.

I am standing by my locker a Tuesday, looking out over the crowd of students. My books are tightly pressed to my chest. As always I start to walk towards my classroom a little early. But when I turn a corner I'm being slapped in the face. By a cold, icy treat. And of course they had to choose blueberry the day I have a white blouse on. This is the reason why football players and slushies isn't a good combination.

"Where do you have Loverboy Berry? Didn't he have the strength to put up with your crazy anymore?" they mocks loudly.

I would feel offended if I wasn't covered in corn syrup. The flavored ice burns in my eyes, mixing with my coming tears. I start walking towards the bathroom in a quick pace. I have exactly seven minutes to clean the slushy off my body and head to class.

I quickly wash the slushy out of my hair and strip off my shirt. The warm water is slowly cleaning the dye out of my blouse, but a faint blue stain is still visible on it. I sneak a glance at the clock on the wall. Two minutes. Great.

I throw on my wet blouse and picks up my books I threw on the floor. The water from my hair is dripping down my back as I run towards the classroom.

I stumble into the room just in time. I sit down in an empty seat and spreads my book on the table in front of me.

After five minutes I look up from my work to look at the closed door. Why can't Finn come in like he'd done the first time I saw him?

* * *

When I reach my car when school's over for the day, I'm happy. Today was literally hell.

I open the door to my small car and thick warm air flies from it. I jump into it and lean my head against the headrest. I close my eyes to rest them a little bit. It's been a long day.

I think I fell asleep for a bit, because I was dreaming. No, this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. It was the most realistic dream I've ever had. I saw Finn sleeping, it must've been in the morning, his clock reading six am. I felt how I smiled at the sight of my boyfriend. He looked so peaceful.

I stood and admired him when I heard footsteps outside his door. They were soft, barely audible. His bedroom-door opened slowly without making any noise. I saw how a woman stepped into his room before she closed the door again. I couldn't see her face, but I saw her long hair, probably brown or black. She was quite short, about my size. I also noticed how her eyes sparkled in the dark.

She leaned down over Finn, placing a piece of tape over his mouth. All I wanted to do was slap her in the face and tell her to keep her paws of my boyfriend, but unfortunately I couldn't move. I wanted to scream but no sound left my lips.

I saw how Finn slowly awakened, his eyes widened at the sight before him. He whined loudly behind the tape as tears ran down my face. At least I could cry. The woman silently begged him to be quiet as she tied his hands together, but that didn't stop Finn from making louder noises. The mysterious woman soon lost her temper and slapped Finn across the face. I flinched. How dare she do that to him? "Shut up." she said in a quiet but mesmerizing voice. Finn silenced as the woman finished her work on his hands.

She ripped Finn out of the bed and placed him beside the bed. The woman quickly wrote something down on a piece of pink paper and threw it into Finn's brown wooden drawer. The woman grabbed Finn's arm and was just about to walk out the door as a little trace of light sipped in from the window. As the light hit the woman's face my breath hitched in my throat.

That woman who'd just kidnapped my Finn looked exactly like me.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, sunshine streaming inside of the car. I'm letting out a sigh of pure relief. It was just a terrible nightmare, thank god. Now, I'm just going home to Finn who's sick not kidnapped and take care of him. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I'm starting the engine and buckle my seatbelt. I'm driving out from McKinley's parking lot with Finn on my mind. I hope he's okay.

When I park outside Finn's house I get a funny feeling in my stomach. It almost feels like something is wrong. I quickly jump out of my car, the wind blowing softly in my face. I shiver a little, my body running cold. As I knock on the door to Finn's house I'm feeling uneasy. I just want him to hold me in his strong arms and tell me that it's okay, that I have nothing to be afraid of.

But he doesn't answer the door. Something inside of me is screaming to me that something is wrong but the rest of me is trying to remain calm. He's probably sleeping, or in the shower. Nothing to worry about.

I open the door and let myself inside, escaping the cold weather outside. I'm hanging off my bright red coat on a chair in the hall and take off my shoes. "Finn?" I calls but only echo answers me. My breathing is getting faster every second. I run into the kitchen where I find a note placed upon the dinner table. I'm praying with my soul and heart that it's from Finn, telling me (or his mom) that he's okay and only went out for a jog or something because he felt so much better. But no such luck. The note was from Finn's mom telling Finn that she's leaving early for work so he have to make his own breakfast.

At this point I'm feeling the nausea overcome my body. "Finn?" I calls out again but much louder and much more desperate. No answer. My body freezes. I begin to listen carefully, trying to hear thoughts or a shower from upstairs. But the house remains silent. I'm taking deep breaths through my mouth like I was trying to still be calm, even if it's impossible.

My body finally begins to move again as I run up the stairs. As I come to the second floor I listen for sounds again but none is made. I run into Finn's bedroom without any hopes to find him.

His room was empty as expected and he was nowhere in the house to be seen. I'm starting to believe that my dream actually was reality for some reason, even if it sounds incredible crazy.

I'm walking towards Finn's drawer without realizing it, like something is pulling me there. When I open the drawer I'm greeted by this pink piece of paper. I get a weird deja-vu feeling when I see that paper, like I have seen it before. Before changing my mind I read what was on the paper.

_Rachel,_  
_If you read this Finn's probably gone. And I was the one who stole him from you. Little precious Finn Hudson, don't you want him back? Well, you have to find him to get him. _  
_You have exactly ten days to do it. When the clock passes to day eleven, he's dead._  
_Shelby; that's the name of your dead mother. She was a very special woman. I kind of knew her actually. She means so much to me still. _  
_Shelby will actually help you to find Finn. Before Shelby got famous she had a work like normal people. If you find where, you'll come one step closer to finding your Finn. But hurry up. Like I said, you only have ten days and the clock starts ticking now._

I feel my legs tremble beneath me, like they are too weak to carry my weight. I fall down on the floor on my knees and lay my head in my hands. It was true. It wasn't just a nightmare, it was a flashback on Finn's kidnapping.

I'm letting the tears I've been holding in for so long slip out.

Finn is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now he's been stolen from me. My sadness is slowly fueling the anger that is building up inside of me.

I will do anything in my power to get him back. But like the paper said I only have ten days to find him.

And the clock has already started ticking.

* * *

**A/N2: Update! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and the alerts! Means so much to me and it makes me write faster!**


	3. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**A/N1: All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Ten Days  
**Chapter 3: Broken

* * *

I have absolutely no idea where to start. Shelby; my birth-mother, my only mother for that matter had the most beautiful voice. That's at least what I've been told. She worked on Broadway and some tiny roles in a couple of movies. She was the absolute epitome of perfection, something I struggle with to become one day. But that's all I know about her. My fathers don't talk about her and I don't have any contact with Shelby's parents.

I park outside my house; a rather big yellow shoe box formed place with white panels. The house is surrounded by a low hedge that is shining in green. The car ride home had been utterly painful. Tears had been flowing down my face like rivers (they still do) and my head is aching so I can barely hear my own thoughts. I stumble out of my small car, don't even bother to lock it. I slowly step up onto the front porch and fish up my keys from my pink backpack. I stick the key into the keyhole and the door is open. When I step into the black hall I throw my backpack on the black tile floor and rush up the stairs.

As I enter my room I catch a glimpse of myself in the whole-figure mirror that is beautifully wavy on the sides. I look absolutely horrible. Mascara has dripped from my watery red eyes and it makes me look like some kind of raccoon. My usually beautiful rosy shade that's coloring my cheeks is now replaced with a screaming red color that's stretching from my cheeks to all over my face. Dry tears are leaving thin tracks behind, only to be replaced by new ones sliding the same way.

What I don't understand is why I am standing here in front of my mirror when I'm supposed to find my boyfriend. But I can't find the power. It's weird actually. I want nothing more than being in his arms again, so why won't I move? Maybe because my heart just got ripped out by a gifted girl who looks like me.

The sound of the front door open and closing pulls me away from my racing thoughts. "We're home, sweetie!" my daddy; Leroy calls from downstairs. My eyes widen a bit when their voices sip into my room. They cannot see me like this. They would ask me a thousand of questions I won't be able to answer without breaking down totally.

I run into my small bathroom and locks the door. I stand in front of the mirror and grab a pack of cotton pads. I find my make-up remover in the cupboard under the sink and splat some onto the pad. I softly remove all the mascara that's collected under my eyes. When I don't look as raccoon-ish any more I splash some cold water onto my face to reduce some of the red in my face and in my eyes.

I take some deep breaths before I plaster on a 100-watt smile, my mirror mimicking the action that looks decently happy. Right now I'm thanking God for acting lessons.

I unlock the door and step out into my room, just to walk through it to exit it. I jump down the stairs, trying to behave as happy and eager as I usually am. I'm entering the kitchen where my dads stand with the takeout food on the wooden table. I shoot them a smile and gives them a quick 'hi' before I open one of the cupboards over the counter to get a glass and an aspirin. I swallow the medicine with some water and sit down across my fathers. I grab my box with vegan ginger noodles with tofu and quietly open it. I pick in the food, pushing one or two tofu pieces in my mouth now and then. My parents don't say a word to me but I really appreciate it. I'm not really in the mood for small talk right now. But of course they had to break the silence.

"So Rachel, how was school today." Hiram, my dad asks me happily as he shoves another fork of noodles in his mouth. I shrug a little, trying my best to smile and look happy since they don't know a thing about the bullying that's going on in school. Or about Finn.

"It was great, as always. I mean I only got a B on the math test today which was a little disappointing, but except for that I had an excellent day." I say with fake enthusiasm. My daddies smile warmly at me before we all go back to eating.

When dinner was successfully accomplished I began to do the small amount of dishes we had from the dinner. I open the faucet so the hot water was pouring from it and squeezed out some green dish soap into a glass. I hear my daddies watching a football game meanwhile I'm trying to find out a good plan how to run away from my dads and save Finn. I don't have much time.

"Rachel," Leroy calls from the living room. "Carole called me before. She said she haven't seen Finn at all today. Do you know where he can be?"

I'm so surprised by the question that I accidentally drop the glass I'm holding. It hits the floor with an awful crash and pieces of glass is flying everywhere. I'm covering my face with my arms from the sharp pieces. When I'm sure that the glass has stopped it's way through the air I slowly peek out from my shield.

Glass is spread all over the floor when my dads rushes through the kitchen entrance. Their expressions are shocked and they slowly look around them to not walk over any glass pieces. "God Rachel, what happened?" Leroy asks.

I squirm a little where I stand. I bite my lip like I always do when I'm nervous. "Eh..." I begin. Think Rachel, think. "There was... a spider on my glass." I say. "Yes. A black spider. You know how afraid I am of those."

Leroy wrinkles his brow. "No. You've never been before. But I guess that's changed." he says and rubs his neck with his hand. I nod eagerly. "Yes. I've clearly changed."

"Right." he says and before he turns around to go back to watch the game. "Just please clean up all the glass pieces. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No-no-no, of course not." I say quickly before my father turns the corner back to the living room. I sigh a little as I start to brush up the glass pieces with a small broom I found in the closet in the hall. I really need to come up with a plan how to save Finn, and I have to do it soon. My ten days have already started.

I throw the glass in the trash can and walks out of the kitchen. I peer around the corner to the living room where my fathers sit. I clear my throat to gain their attention. "I'm going to bed." I say. My dads turn their faces so they are looking at me.

"Really? It's only 7 pm." Hiram says with a rather concerned expression across his eyeglass adorned face. I nod weakly, trying to look tired even though I probably won't sleep at all tonight. "Yes, I'm tired. Goodnight." I say quickly before I stumble up the stairs. When I enter my room I throw myself onto my bed and bury my head in the pillow. I don't cry. I can't cry. Finn needs me and I need to get out of here tonight.

I have to come up with a plan.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay, so here's a new chapter! I know this is short and I don't even think it's that good but this chapter was more like a filler. **

******And again, thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! It makes me so happy! The next chapter will be up soon!  
**


	4. The First Clue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**A/N1: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Ten Days  
**Chapter 4: The First Clue

* * *

I am squirming around in my Queen-sized bed, trying to find a good position to think or fall asleep. But however I try it never works. I hear all these chatting voices in my head that's probably trying to reach me. But I don't know how I can even hear them.

I have this barrier in my head so no thoughts can slip in from the outer world. I can take this barrier down if I want to, but it's not often I do that. I hate hearing other peoples thoughts. It just don't feel right.

Eventually I stop moving around in my bed. I know it's pointless anyway. The voices won't shut up and I won't be able to sleep. So I roll over so I'm lying on my back and close my eyes. I'm trying, with no success to ignore the shouting voices in the back of my head. I can't even hear what they are saying, it's just like a big loud mumble. But I can hear a faint whisper in the middle of all the mumble; basement.

I have no idea why my mind would tell me the word basement, but I've learned through the years that my head's often right. So I silently stumble up from the bed with the sheets tangled in my legs. I grab a small pink flashlight that I've decorated with small shiny fake diamonds. I walk out from my room on light feet and tiptoe down the stairs. The pin of light from the flashlight is guiding me forward towards the basement.

When I open the small door to our basement it's dark really dark. Even with the flashlight I can only see a few feet in front of me. I have never been here before, but I am sure that it's full of spiders and other creepy things down there. But I can't let that silly little thing keep me from not going in there. So I take a deep breath to gain some courage before I set my bare foot onto the cold cracking wooden step.

It's freezing down here, especially now when I'm only in my very short pink night shorts and a washed out T-Shirt I got from a summer camp I attended to a couple of years ago, and the cold breeze goes straight through the thin garments.

The light from the flashlight is making some boxes on the ground visible. Most of them are signed _Rachel _with my daddy's squiggly handwriting, but some of them are also signed _Hiram and Leroy_ (With some I mean like two of ten boxes) But none with the name Shelby. My face crumples together sadly. How am I gonna find anything here in the middle of the night with a flashlight and a voice in my head as my only guidance? Tears are trembling in the corners of my eyes, begging to be released. I almost let them fall, but I know I can't. Crying is a sign of weakness and I can't be weak now. If not for my sake but for Finn's. I have nine days plus a couple of hours to show the world that I have what it takes to save Finn's life.

I wipe away the tears that threaten to fall before I sweep the line of light across the small room. There was a few vases and souvenirs from where my fathers have traveled but nothing that could be connected to my dead mother.

But after another five minutes of searching I still got nothing in my hands except for the flashlight. The musty air in the basement is making it a little hard to breath as my eyes scan the room for what has to be the tenth time. And nothing. I can see how all the dust that flew out into the air when I was moving things is flying silently in the strand of light from the flashlight.

I know it's hopeless right now. There's nothing I can do to find anything that could be related to Shelby or her unknown job. I sigh as my underlip trembles a little of the sadness that is capturing my body right now. I can just lay in my bed for ten days and feel when Finn get killed.

I discovered our tether last year when he broke his ankle during a football game. I felt a softer rendition of the pain he felt on the football field and I soon understood our connection. But he can't feel what I am feeling. I think it has with the mindreading-thing to do, in some weird way. Sometimes I can even see what he sees, but that's not something I do often. Firstly; I don't want to intrude on his personal life and secondly; it's completely _exhausting_. So I try to avoid that.

I slowly make my way to the old wooden stair and places my foot onto the material. But just before I set my foot onto the first step, I feel something furry with small claws run across my bare foot. A big fucking rat was sprinting over my foot and I can't help but let out a small shriek. I feel how some weight is released from my hand and suddenly I hear a crash. I close my eyes and I try to hear if my daddies heard anything, but I am probably lucky today.

I'm bending down to pick up the flashlight when I see that it went straight through the wood. The light is peering up from the big hole it created and my eyes widen when I see what's hiding in the step. It's a book. I pick it up together with the flashlight and blow off the dust it has collected through the years. It's beautifully green with black letters that forms the title. I slowly open the book and it releases a mournful sound. The pages are rat eaten and green mold is invading the pages. I flip the pages carefully to the last page where I'm greeted by a rumply note that is attached to the hard cardboard with tape. The text has bleached but I can still see the words.

_Dear Shelby,_  
_It was sad when you told me you would quit. I and everyone else here at the library will miss you dearly._  
_When you've gotten famous for your incredible talent in New York, come and visit us here in small Lima. You'll always be welcome. _

_Many hugs and kisses!  
Theresa.  
_

I just stare at the note for a moment as a small smile creeps upon my face. I found it. I found the first clue to finding Finn. Now I just need a plan to get into the library. Just this time I know just what to do.

I walk up the stairs, avoiding the big hole I hope my fathers won't suspect me for, and tiptoe into my room. I rip my cellphone out of its charger and with smooth fingers I dial the only person I know who can pick a lock under five minutes.

"Seriously Berry. Why do you call at 12.30 in the middle of the night?" the voice I want to hear groans. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips.

"I need your help, Santana. And I need it now."

* * *

**A/N2: And that's the end of chapter 4. I know it's kind of short, but I've been sick and I haven't been able to concentrate a bit on what I've been writing. So when I got better I wrote this as fast as I could so I could get it out as soon as possible. **

**Again, thank you for your reviews, favorites and alerts. Means the world to me!  
**

**Until next time! xoxo  
**


	5. Shelby's Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**A/N1: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Ten Days**  
Chapter 5: Shelby's book

* * *

"How come you never taught me this?" I ask Santana as she sits on her jean-clad knees and is busy picking the lock of the door to the library. Santana sighs a little as the two small bobby-pins she picks the lock with is moving inside the keyhole.

"I have no idea why I didn't. I've thought about it but never really gotten you to learn it. I totally regret that now." she says as she hears the familiar click, which means that the door now is open. "I would have called you anyway." I say and pat Santana gently on the shoulder. Santana mutters something as she stands up and gestures a hand towards the door.

"You first, Berry." she says and I quickly walk past her. The big room is dark and the only light I can see is the blinking spots from the computer in the small room a couple of feet away.

Santana picks up a flashlight and starts to look for the light switch. Meanwhile I look around the familiar library I've been to so many times with my pink flashlight in my hand. I lift a hand and lightly stroke the spines of the books, like I'm looking for a special one.

I hear the squeaky moan from when Santana turns the light on and I let my hand drop. I turn the flashlight off and put it back in the safety of my small backpack I brought with me.

I see Santana coming towards me, her black flashlight dangling in her hand. "Okay, I found the freaking light switch. Now what?"

"We need to get into the computer." I answer and hurry into the small room where the librarian usually sits. I sit down on the small plastic stool that is placed in front of the computer desk. I start the computer and take a deep breath as I stretch out my fingers. Okay, here we go.

Santana stands behind me with her arms crossed over her impressive - but probably fake - chest. "Do you even know what to do, Berry?"

I gently bite the inside of my cheek. "No." I say as the computer is loading all its content. "But I have to do this anyway." I feel how my eyes fill themselves with salt water.

"Yeah, you never told me why we should break into a fucking library in the middle of the night. I mean, this seems to be a little bit too dramatic, even for you." Santana says as the computer finally is done loading. I just shake my head and ignore her stupid joke. This is serious. But of course, Santana doesn't really know how serious this really is.

I guide the cursor to the small search box in the corner and gives it a small click. I type in two words; Shelby Cocoran.

I can almost hear Santana frown behind me. "Shelby Cocoran?" she asks with suspicion staining her voice. "Who the hell is that?"

"Someone I knew." I say quietly as the computer loads again. I know that I didn't really know Shelby, but I really don't feel like talking about her. I never have. Not even to my dads. And they don't seem to be very hot on the subject either.

When the computer finally was done loading for the second time I can't help but stare at the old computer screen. There is only one book that matched my search. The book is written by Shelby and a woman named Theresa Harris. Theresa. It must be the woman who wrote that letter to Shelby that was taped into the green book. But there is something that makes me gasp a little. The name of the book is Ten Days, which seems utterly familiar.

I look briefly at which section it's placed and then I quickly stand up and walk out of the small room with Santana hot on my heels.

"Hey Berry, where are you going." Santana shouts at me but I feel that I don't have the time to answer. When I arrive to the adventure section I turn to Santana. "Look for the name C. Shelby or H. Theresa. The title of the book is Ten Days."

I try to look confident and transfer it to my words. Santana nods and begins to look through the lines of books. I move my finger across the book spines as I quickly read what's written on them, praying each time I touch a new book that it's the one I'm looking for.

"Found it!" Santana's voice fills the library and I turn to her with a dead serious look on my face. I snatch the book from her hands and begin to read on the backside. I know that I seem a little rude right know, but I rather have this over with so I can start looking for Finn.

I hear how Santana snorts as I continue to read on the backside of the book. "A thank you would sound good right now." Santana mutters. "Shh!" is the only thing I say as I feel my eyes tear up again.

_Annie Clark is quite ordinary in many ways. She's in high school and lives with her parents in a small little house in the small town Lima. She has a wonderful boyfriend; Tim, whom she loves dearly and she would do anything for him.  
But one day is going to change her life forever, and that day is the day Tim gets kidnapped. She has ten days until her love gets killed by the kidnapper, and she just can't let that happen. _

I stare at the book in my hands as I feel nausea flood through my body. A small tear drips down onto the hard cardboard and it's soon joined by more. The book trembles in my hands and I notices that my hands are shaking greatly. I feel Santana's hand on my shoulder as I continue to silently cry. She doesn't say anything, and I really appreciate that.

The kidnapper is copying what they are doing in the book. Maybe if I read the book I will find Finn. I'll try that, it's not like I have another option.

"Rachel, what is it?" Santana manages to say. I can hear in her mind that she is deeply concerned about me and I turn to her.

"This." I say and gives her the book. She grabs it with her brow eyes looking at me strangely, her perfectly flat brow furrowed. "Read." I say as I point to the white text that is printed onto the black cardboard. Santana quietly reads the short description of the book. When she's done she looks up at me and raises a perfect eyebrow.

"Why would you want me to read this? This book doesn't even sound that good." Santana shakes her head. "Why would you start bawling for this piece of shit?"

I look at her as more tears fall down my cheeks. "Because this is how the kidnapper kidnapped Finn." I say, my voice breaking. I see how Santana's jaw falls and she just stares at me for a minute, not saying a word.

"You're kidding, right?" Santana finally says. I can hear how she's trying to keep her voice steady and I can also hear all of the thoughts that is tumbling around in her mind right now. I shake my head and breath out a small 'no'.

"So let me get this straight. You are this Annie-person in this book and Finn is the kidnapped guy. And you have ten days to save him or he's dead?" I nod slowly. "Damn, that is some tough fucking shit."

I nod again as I feel that my legs can't keep me up anymore. I sit down on the dirty floor and put my head in my hands. "I have no idea what to do." I whisper through heavy sobs that escapes from my mouth. The Latina sits down on the floor beside me and envelopes me into a big hug. We just sit so for a while; her arms around me and me crying constantly. I can feel Santana's tears drip down on my head after a while, but I keep quiet. I know Finn means much to her, just like she means much to him, even though she would never admit it. I know that there is no romantic feelings between them, because Santana's a lesbian and only have eyes for her blonde cheerleader friend Brittany. She actually admitted that, but I discovered it a time before the confessing. Sometimes other's thoughts just slip through.

Santana gently pats me on the back and stands up, telling me that it's time to leave. "Come on, Rach, it's time to leave this place." she says softly and pulls out a hand for me to take. I dry my cheeks with the back of my hand before I take Santana's hand. When I stand on my feet I see how Santana picks up the book that is lying on the floor and opens my backpack. "What are you doing?" I ask silently. "You can't steal a book. It's illegal."

Santana let the book drop down into the pink backpack before she closes it. "Rachel, you are going to need this if you want to find Finn. Just take it, no one is going to notice that it's gone and if they do, they don't know it's you."

I think for a while before I make up my mind. "Let's go, San." I say without leaving the book. I hear Santana's footsteps behind me.

"Wow. Rachel Berry finally breaks the law. Even if it's just a silly little rule that could not really be called a law, I'm proud of you."

We turn off the light and for the first time since Finn's disappearance I feel how a small smile is coloring my lips.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay so that's it for chapter five! Hope you liked it. Neither this is a very long chapter but I hope the length will increase as we get further into the story. **

**And I have released three chapters this week (but only one to this story)! I'm on a freakin' roll!  
**

**Please Review! It only takes a minute and it makes a person (me) very happy!  
**

**Until next time!  
**


End file.
